vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Gilbert
Jeremy Gilbert is a former main character and a male protagonist on . Jeremy is the adoptive brother and biological cousin of Elena Gilbert, as well as a former medium, although this status became defunct following the collapse of the Other Side. He is also a member of the Brotherhood of the Five. His best friends are Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, and Bonnie Bennett, who was also his girlfriend. Following his resurrection in the Season Four finale, he moved into the Salvatore Boarding House with his sister and her boyfriend, Damon Salvatore since their house was burned down by Elena after Jeremy's death. However, he moved out of the boarding house halfway through Season Five and moved into the Lockwood Mansion with Matt and Tyler. Prior to the beginning of the series, his parents died in a tragic car accident that Elena managed to survive thanks to a vampire, Stefan Salvatore, who rescued her before she could drown. As a way of coping with the accident, he started dealing and using drugs, but soon stopped after the death of his first girlfriend, Vicki Donovan, who had supposedly died of an overdose. Following the murder of his second girlfriend Anna, Jeremy purposely overdosed on pills after drinking vampire blood in the hope of becoming a vampire so he could turn off his humanity switch. However, his attempt to become a vampire failed, and the blood healed the damage the pills caused to his system. He later began a romantic relationship with Bonnie Bennett, which ended after he was caught kissing the corporeal ghost of Anna in Ghost World. Jeremy was shot by Sheriff Forbes after Damon dodged the bullet in As I Lay Dying and was revived by Bonnie, who is a witch and who at the time was channeling the power of over a hundred massacred witches at the witch burial ground. However, the spell that caused him to be revived also gave him the power to see ghosts, causing him to be haunted by the ghosts of his dead girlfriends Vicki and Anna. After experiencing multiple traumatic events as a result of the supernatural drama in his town, including being compelled by Klaus to stand in front of a speeding car, Elena feared for his safety and arranged for Damon to compel him to live with family friends in Denver. He returned to Mystic Falls after Elena and Damon learned that Klaus was aware of where he was living and traveled to bring him back. He was revealed to be a potential supernatural vampire hunter and, following the death of Connor Jordan, he activated his membership into The Five. After helping Professor Shane free Silas from his tomb, he was forced by Katherine Pierce to raise the immortal, who then drained him of his blood and snapped his neck. He was able to survive numerous deaths due to the Gilbert ring, but since he had become a supernatural hunter, the ring no longer worked on him, and his death became permanent. His corpse was burned inside the Gilbert house shortly afterward when Elena, distraught after losing the last biological family she had left, was unable to bear living in the house any longer and set the house on fire, arguing it to was the only believable cover story for Jeremy's death. Jeremy was brought back to life by Bonnie in Graduation, and lived in the Salvatore Boarding House with his sister, Damon, and Stefan until Rescue Me, when he moved in with his best friends, Matt and Tyler, at the Lockwood Mansion. He moved back in the Salvatore Boarding House in Yellow Ledbetter, as no one was living there at the time, due to the fact that Damon was dead and vampires couldn't enter Mystic Falls due to the Magic Purification Spell. It was also revealed that Jeremy's supernatural hunter status was inactive while in his hometown as a result of the Purification Spell, as it blanketed Mystic Falls with a barrier that nullified any non-traditional magic that crossed over it. After Kai absorbed the Travelers' spell around Mystic Falls, Jeremy regained his access to his supernatural hunter abilities while inside the town borders again. Later, Jeremy came to the conclusion that it was time for him to move on with his life and leave Mystic Falls in favor of living in Santa Fe, New Mexico. While nearly all of his friends and family are under the impression that Jeremy is going to art school there, in reality, Jeremy has moved there to hunt vampires, with only Alaric, who planned to feed him leads, knowing Jeremy's true plans. Jeremy made his exit as main character on The Vampire Diaries in the episode Stay. Jeremy comes back to Mystic Falls after Elena Gilbert's awaken. He now works as a teacher at Alaric's Salvatore Boarding School. Jeremy is a member of the Gilbert Family, and one of the members of The Five. Early History Jeremy was born to Grayson and Miranda Gilbert in Mystic Falls on October 13, 1994. The two had always wanted a child but adopted a baby girl, Elena, two years prior to that, who actually is his biological cousin as they fake the adoption. She is actually the daughter of his uncle, John Gilbert and his high school girlfriend Isobel better known for being Alaric Saltzman's wife. As a young teenager, Jeremy was gifted with the talent to draw, however after both of his parents died, Jeremy became severely depressed and started using drugs and drinking continuously. He briefly had a sexual relationship with Vicki Donovan, although she later broke up with him and started dating Tyler Lockwood. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season 1= Jeremy was taking drugs, which he is seen sharing with Vicki Donovan, with whom he had a sexual relationship over the summer. He was also a major alcoholic, which was hard on Elena. Jeremy had feelings for Vicki though she kept turning him away in favor of Tyler, who had no true feelings for her. Vicki, who had been turned into a Vampire by Damon, was staked and killed by Stefan. Elena, worried about Jeremy's happiness, gets Damon to compel Jeremy to forget about Vicki's death. Alaric, Jeremy's new history teacher, got him to write a paper to improve his grades. At the library he met Anna who claimed she was home-schooled. After kissing her, he sees her face change. Suspicious, he searches "vampires" online. He invites Anna to his house and when they're cooking, he cuts his hand purposefully. After taunting her, she drinks his blood but stops when Jenna arrives home. She comes back and asks why he would confront her and he says he wants her to turn him into a vampire. Caroline Forbes discovers the remains of Vicki's body in the woods and Anna realizes Jeremy only wanted to turn to be with Vicki. After he confronts her about how she was just using him when they met, they began dating. She didn't talk to him for a while following her mother's death. He comforts her. Anna gives Jeremy some of her blood, telling him if he wants to turn, he can leave town with her. He says he can't. Anna later finds him at The Grill, knowing he's in danger of being killed by the tomb vampires as he's a founding families member. She reacts to the device and several deputies find her and take her away. Damon shows up at Jeremy's that night and informs him that Anna's dead. Damon apologizes for taking away his memories of Vicki but offers to do the same for Anna. Jeremy says there's still a hole in his heart, he just doesn't remember why anymore. However, wanting the pain to go away, he drinks Anna's blood and takes some of Elena's pills from after the accident. He then lays down and closed his eyes. |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 8= In I Was Feeling Epic, in a flash forward, Jeremy is seen as a teacher at the Salvatore Boarding House for the young & gifted, and is handed a crossbow by Caroline, and he proceeds to instruct the children he has. Personality Jeremy was deeply affected by the loss of his parents, and he originally dealt with this pain and trauma through drinking and drugs, relying on them and his love for Vicki to keep him happy. Once Vicki was staked to death by Stefan, Elena had Damon compel his memories regarding Vicki's death so he wouldn't be burdened with the pain of losing another loved one so soon after his parents' death. his drastically changed Jeremy's personality: he stopped using drugs and he was more focused on his school work. Damon explained this as being an effect of him taking away his suffering, though Jeremy later revealed that while he had lost the actual memories of the event, he could still tell something was wrong because he felt empty. Thanks to his ancestor Johnathan Gilbert's journals, Jeremy grew very interested in local vampire legends, befriending Anna, who also seemed to share his passion. He gradually learned that she herself was a vampire and became obsessed with wanting her to turn him into one. However, his love for Vicki was still his primary focus as he thought he could live with her forever. However, he fell in love with Anna and was shattered yet again by grief when his Uncle John killed her. After discovering the existence of vampires, Jeremy became more involved in his sister's and the Salvatore's worlds. He would help them in their efforts against Katherine, always looking out for his friends, showing a vast and sudden maturity that Bonnie Bennett took notice of and grew attracted to. He started a relationship with Bonnie, citing how he wasn't a little boy anymore. His life was shaken yet again by personal loss at the deaths of his Uncle John and Aunt Jenna before he, himself, was accidentally killed, only being brought back by Bonnie's magic. The consequences of his resurrection, however, were far from pleasant. He was able to see ghosts of his dead girlfriends, Vicki and Anna, who he grew haunted by. Becoming secretive and turning to drugs yet again, Jeremy found himself confused on what to do. When the ghosts were all sent away, Jeremy proved that he had grown quite accustomed to living the dangerous life he'd been living the past year, beheading a hybrid on his front step without a second thought. He also showed great disdain and annoyance at all vampires, even Stefan, blaming them for the troubles he'd had in life, going so far as to try and forcibly get his sister out of Mystic Falls. Once a member of The Five, Jeremy gained the hunter's instinct that all of the members has. It made him unconsciously cold and hateful toward all vampires, giving him the programmed mindset to be able to kill them with more efficiency. This made him dangerous to his friends and family, who worked on removing those instincts so he'd at least be able to avoid killing his friends. Jeremy is shown to struggle with this instinct prior to his death but managed to keep it mostly under control. Jeremy has consistently shown himself to be very brave. Often, he took on difficult and dangerous tasks without complaint, and is extremely loyal to his friends and family. He is also a talented artist, but since the arrival of the vampires to Mystic Falls, that skill has been sidelined in exchange for his nature fighting talents. In season six, Jeremy appears to be grieving about the recent loss of Bonnie. As he can no longer see her, he is dealing with it in his own way. He appears to be playing video games, drinking, and bringing in random girls and making out with them to cover the loss of Bonnie. He is being less of a hunter, and doesn't find a reason to keep up with his hunter abilities if he is no longer needed as a hunter. Physical Appearance Jeremy is a handsome young man, standing at 6' foot tall, he has a well-built form and possesses dark brown hair and eyes to match. In the first two season's, Jeremy could be considered "cute" with a lean body, however as seen in the fourth season, his body is much more defined and muscular. Jeremy's style over the seasons has changed somewhat. During season one, due to the loss of his parents and his drug addiction, he usually was seen wearing black clothing, hoodies and dark jeans. Post-Season one, his clothing style became much more relaxed, seen wearing lighter colored clothing and wearing a tux for special occasions. His dark hair was originally short, slightly spiked which grew into long bangs, however in the later two seasons, has returned to it's original short brown cut. Powers and Abilities After being resurrected by Bonnie, Jeremy gained the power of mediumship, or the ability to see ghosts. He was also able to see the 'invisible' Hunter's Mark tattoo on Connor's arm, which, according to Connor, meant that Jeremy was a potential vampire hunter. Once Connor died, the first part of the Hunter's Mark appeared on Jeremy's right hand, and after he killed a vampire, he activated his supernatural hunter powers and became a full member of the Brotherhood of the Five. Becoming a supernatural hunter gave him increased strength and agility; in addition to these physical powers, Jeremy also became immune to Silas' psychic powers, vampire compulsion, and could not be a host to a Traveler Passenger. Jeremy is also an accomplished hand-to-hand fighter after being trained by Damon Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson and Alaric Saltzman throughout the series, and has personally killed dozens of vampires, many even before he had activated his supernatural hunter abilities. In addition to his hand-to-hand skills, Jeremy has demonstrated that he is a capable marksman with both firearms and a crossbow, as he took a Hybrid down from a good distance with a crossbow, and shot Damon in the head with precision. Relationships Elena Gilbert Elena is Jeremy's biological cousin/adoptive sister. Although Jeremy and Elena are biological first cousins, they've been raised together as siblings. After their parents died, they wanted to help and protect each other. Once the two of them become more aware of the supernatural activities and entities of Mystic Falls, Elena and Jeremy began working together to keep each other and their other loved ones safe. Although they sometimes are led apart, they still seem to retain their closeness as siblings. And in spite of all their conflict, they always seem to reconcile in the end. They love each other and are always willing to risk their lives to save one another. They have a bond that no one can ever break. Vicki Donovan Jeremy dated Vicki Donovan before the start of the series. He and Vicki commonly smoked and did drugs together. Vicki, for her troubled home life and Jeremy, because of the pain of losing his parents. Not much is known about their relationship before the start of the series. In Haunted, Jeremy and Vicki's relationship takes a drastic turn when, after she gets turned into a vampire, and she is forced to be apart from Jeremy, though she misses him and when she gets the chance, she texts him and asks him to come to the Halloween party their school was throwing. When he gets there, he and Elena are attacked by her and Stefan is forced to stake Vicki to save Elena's life. Jeremy is devastated by her death and wonders why everyone has to die on him. Anna Jeremy Gilbert met Anna in Season One, she originally planned to use Jeremy's blood to release her mother from the Tomb, although switched her plans to Elena. After researching, Jeremy tempted her into drinking his blood to prove she was a vampire, before Jeremy's revelation that he wanted to become a vampire like her. Anna was hurt that he wanted this to be with Vicki Donovan, his ex-girlfriend, he believed left after transitioning. However, after distance, she and Jeremy made up and began a romantic relationship, bonding over the loss of parents. Anna left him a vial of her blood in case he wanted to turn, although he changed his mind. This, like Jeremy's relationship with Vicki, ended when she died although refused Damon's offer to remove his memories of her. He drank the vial of her blood initially to free himself of the pain of her death. Bonnie Bennett Bonnie is Elena's best friend, Jeremy started having romantic feelings for Bonnie after he started getting involved with helping to go after and kill Katherine. After spending more time together, Bonnie also developed romantic feelings for him. Their relationship lasted for a while until Jeremy started seeing the ghosts of his past girlfriends, Vicki and Anna. After having found out about him kissing Anna, their romantic relationship ended as Bonnie could no longer trust him. Their relationship developed in Season Four, up to Jeremy's death where Bonnie was devastated and determined bring him back, damning the consequences. She succeeded, however died in the after effects of using too much power. For three months, Jeremy was the only person who could see her. After her resurrection in Death and the Maiden, they confess their love for each other and kiss. Their relationship ended due to her death in Home. Jeremy is currently mourning over her death and dealing with it in many strange ways. However, during Season Six, they move on from each other romantically (because of Jeremy's wish to move on and hunt vampires and Bonnie wanting to get over her PTSD). Damon Salvatore Damon is Jeremy's former roommate/guardian. Their relationship is similar to the relationship they both had with Alaric. It's complicated between them but Damon is a father figure to Jeremy. Even though Damon goes about things the wrong way, Jeremy knows he means well and has good intentions in helping people and trying to do the right thing. There are times when Damon has treated Jeremy like a little brother and is a mentor to him. After Alaric's death, Damon trains Jeremy in how to fight and kill vampires. There are even times when they protect each other. Damon does his best to keep Jeremy alive for Elena's sake as he is the only family she has left and multiple times when Damon has told Jeremy to kill him but he refuses to do so, proving they do care about each other. Other Relationships Gilbert Family, Saltzman Family, Petrova Family, Salvatore Family, Mystic Falls Gang, Mystic Falls High School, Mystic Grill, Brotherhood of the Five *Elena, Jeremy and Jenna (Strong Family Bond) *Alaric and Jeremy (Former Guardian/Father Figure/Friend) *Tyler, Vicki, and Jeremy (Former Love Triangle) *Jeremy, Matt and Tyler (Best Friends/Were Roommates) *Jeremy and Matt (Best Friends/Former Roommates) *Jeremy and Tyler (Former Enemies/Close Friends/Roommates) *Caroline and Jeremy (Friends/Former Allies) *Jeremy and Katherine (Frenemies/Former Allies/Former Enemies) *Jeremy and Kol (Ex-Friends/Enemies) *Jeremy and April (Distant Friends) *Jeremy and Connor (Enemies) *Jeremy and Liv (Friends/Former Allies/She had a crush on him) Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' (Archive footage) *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Season 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''The Downward Spiral'' (Voice) *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season 7 *''Never Let Me Go'' (Mentioned) *''Mommie Dearest'' (Mentioned) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Mentioned) Season 8 *''I Was Feeling Epic'' The Originals Season 3 *''For the Next Millennium'' (Indirectly mentioned) }} Episode Absence Season One *In Season 1 Jeremy doesn't appear in 1 episode: **''A Few Good Men'' Season Two *In Season 2 Jeremy doesn't appear in 5 episodes: **''Bad Moon Rising'' **''Memory Lane'' **''The Descent **''Klaus'' **''The Last Day'' Season Three *In Season 3 Jeremy doesn't appear in 8 episodes: **''The End of the Affair'' **''Ordinary People'' **''Homecoming'' **''The Ties That Bind'' **''Bringing Out The Dead'' **''Dangerous Liaisons'' **''All My Children'' **''1912'' Season Four *In Season 4 Jeremy doesn't appear in 6 episodes: **''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' **''Bring It On'' **''Because the Night'' **''American Gothic'' **''The Originals'' **''She's Come Undone'' Season Five *In Season 5 Jeremy doesn't appear in 4 episodes: **''Original Sin'' **''The Cell'' **''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' **''No Exit'' Season Six *In Season 6, Jeremy doesn't appear in 10 episodes: **''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' **''Do You Remember the First Time?'' **''Fade Into You'' **''Prayer For the Dying'' **''Let Her Go'' **''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' **''I Could Never Love Like That'' **''Because'' **''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' **''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' }} Name *'Jeremy' is a variation from the Hebrew name "Jeremiah", who is one of the prophets of the Old Testament. The name means "Yahweh has uplifted". Jeremy has returned from the dead several times. *'Gilbert' is a English given name. Tropes Jeremy Gilbert/Tropes Trivia Quotes :Jeremy: (to Bonnie) "That's how I feel a lot of the time. Alone." - Rose ---- :Jeremy: (to Elena about Anna) "I love her. I've always loved her." - Ghost World ---- :Jeremy (to Elena and Damon) : "None of us are going to make it out of this town alive." - The New Deal ---- :Damon (compelling Jeremy to leave Mystic Falls) "Here’s the thing Jer. You’re going to go out of town for awhile. A long while. You’re going to stay with some nice family friends in Denver. You’re going to be at a new school, and meet new girls-- living girls. You’re going to drink a few beers, take an art class... you do whatever you want. You’re going to leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it. You’re going to have a better life Jeremy." - The New Deal ---- :Jeremy: (to Alaric) "Don't give me some crap speech about how I have to be the man of the house." - Do Not Go Gentle ---- Jeremy: Haven’t you done enough? And how did you get in here? Alaric: I don’t know. Just wanted to say goodbye and it kind of happened. Jeremy: Ric? Alaric: I just want you to know that I’ll always be here to look after you, Jeremy. That you’ll never be alone. Okay? I promise. Jeremy: I don’t understand. Oh my God. You’re a ghost. But if you’re dead that means Elena… " -The Departed ---- :Jeremy: (to Damon) ''"See, told you I could be a badass." '' - The Rager ---- Gallery References See also fr:Jeremy Gilbert it:Jeremy Gilbert Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Gilbert Family Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Supernatural Category:Medium Category:The Brotherhood of the Five Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Mystic Falls Gang Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Humans